You'll Come Back
by Becquerel42
Summary: Very sappy Percabeth songfic. One-shot. Rated T for my paranoria  however you spell that .


I have returned v.v With another Percabeth fic! I'm getting pretty sick of this couple, it's like the only thing I can write correctly . I want to write some Homestuck. Anyway...

I do not own Percy Jackson, because insert-  
>witty-disclaimer-here.<p>

Spelling mistakes abound.

Song is The Call by Regina Spektor.

* * *

><p><em>It started out as a feeling<em>

Well, he had just saved the world! Who wouldn't like someone after that, even if you had helped a little - er, a lot - ? You do realize you might have been a little mean to him, but hopefully he won't hold it against you. Percy Jackson seems like a pretty nice guy.  
>"Best friends, Wise Girl?"<br>"Best friends, Seaweed Brain."

_Which then grew into a hope_

He was cute, you'll admit as you silently sobbed some more into his shoulder.  
>"It's okay," he says.<br>You smile.  
>You needed this.<br>You needed him.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

"Now we match, Annabeth!"  
>You giggle as he brushes your hair over to reveal the gray streak.<br>"Yeah, I guess we do."

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

It was a spur of the moment thing, right?  
>I mean, you just wanted him to be safe...<br>And remember you.  
>But when he walked in the camp, you could tell he didn't mind it.<br>Maybe... even enjoyed it?  
>And maybe for a second, you think...<br>maybe you enjoyed it to?

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

"Annabeth?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>I think... No, I know..."  
>"Yes?" you smiled at the cute,<br>flustered Percy next to you.  
>"I love you."<p>

_'Til it was a battle cry_

"Hi Annabeth!"  
>"Percy?" What was he doing at your school?<br>You know, the private all-girls school.  
>And this is the second time he's visited!<br>"I just wanted to visit you."  
>You smile, leaning in for a kiss, until you hear tell-tale footsteps down the hallway.<br>"Get out of the way or Mr. Smith will see you!"

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye_

"You came!"  
>"I wouldn't just leave you here without your ever-loving boyfriend on Christmas Eve!"<br>"Thanks."  
>"We're under the mistletoe."<br>And you smirk yet again at him and kiss him, because he came all of this way.  
>For you!<p>

_Just because everything's changing. doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

It was hard, you muse.  
>You had really just started dating, and now he was gone without a trace.<br>But as you sit down on the place that you both used to sit at - together - before he left.  
>But you smile , looking at Apollo's setting sun, and you realize:<br>Everything will be okay.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war_

So many people had betrayed you.  
>Luke.<br>Silena.  
>Dad.<br>Right now it seemed like the whole world betrayed you.  
>And Percy.<br>You thought Percy liked you, until this redhead came in. She obviously wanted him.  
>But maybe you could fix it.<br>Or maybe this is the worst plan you've ever had. You might start a fight!  
>...Probaly not.<p>

_Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light, you'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye_

Looking out over the dark sky, you see a single star shining bright.  
>You'll find Percy.<br>This crazy flying ship will help you.  
>You just know it.<p>

_Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

"Percy?"  
>"A-Annabeth?"<br>"You remember?  
>"Of course I do, wise girl!" He sweeps you into a hug and you're just so grateful.<br>Because he remembers you.

_But just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget, let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'til they're before your eyes, you'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye_

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Wow. That wasn't extremely sappy. At all. sarcasm  
>I really don't like writing sappy stuff BUT IT'S LIKE I'M DRAWN TO IT ASFHFDVBGETNDFA.<br>Anyway, review please 38)  
>This is a one-shot and will not be continuing.<p> 


End file.
